


princely behavior

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, bakapuru, couple shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Aikobyss asked: I'm thinking of one where Shiro is being an adorable dork and wants Keith to wear couple shirts with him on their date but Keith refuses because it's so tacky but gives in to Shiro's begging in the end haha. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THIS BTW SHEITH NEEDS MORE LOVE <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha oh man thats a cute prompt! 
> 
> and omg yes yes it DOES

“ _Please_?” Shiro asks, drags each letter out as he breaks out his pleading puppy dog eyes, holding the two shirts up in Keith's eye line.

 

Keith feels another bit of his resolve crumble away. Maybe he- no! No! He’s not going to give in!

 

“No.” He repeats firmly, arms crossed over his shirt.

 

“Is it the "I’m his prince" shirt you don’t want to wear? We can switch if you want.” Shiro holds up the second shirt with “He’s my prince” printed on it.

 

It’s a terrible temptation to hide his flushed face in his hands but Keith manages to stave it off. Just barely. Because yes, that is part of the issue. He can’t believe Shiro wants him to wear that shirt. (Because if anyone’s the prince in this relationship, it’s got to be Shiro right?).

 

At the same time he can’t stop the tiny bit of happiness bubbling up, up, up his chest at the thought that Shiro considers him prince-ly. It’s that same part of him that really, really wants to wear the damn shirt even though it’s going to be so damned embarrassing.

 

Then again. They are at Disneyland. No one’s going to bat an eyelash at them walking around wearing these couples shirts. There’ve already passed at least four couples who’ve been wearing different types of couple shirts already. It’s why they’re here in the shop in the first place.

 

Keith feels the scale see-sawing precariously between the embarrassment of wearing the shirt and just embracing the cheese, when Shiro steps forward. Touches his side and murmurs, “Please Keith?”

 

And just like that, the scale drops to one side under the weight of Shiro’s gentle pleading gaze because dammit. Wearing the stupid shirt will be worth all the embarrassment that comes with it because Shiro’s happiness would outweigh it.

 

Letting out a defeated exhale, Keith holds his hand out for the dark t-shirt saying “I’m his prince” with Mickey Mouse ears on the P and says, “Let me check its the right size at least.”

 

He catches Shiro’s bright grin a second before the taller man is leaning in to drop a quick kiss on his mouth, “See? You really _are_ my prince.”

 

Keith presses his lips together, holding down the silly smile threatening to break out before snatching the shirt out of Shiro’s hands. And mutters under his breath all the way to the changing room.

 

The things he does for love.


End file.
